Numbers
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Mac and Joe reunite after years to talk of numbers, mostly the concern of Methos' age.


**A/N: **Tags to the Highlander movie Reunion. I was more than a little skeptical when they actually gave us a number with Methos' age so I played around with that idea. Mac returns here, Joe is a live and well. Naturally, Tilly is mentioned. More of her character is flushed out here. Highlander timeline: 2008, right along with the movie.

**Numbers: **

By: LOSTrocker

Dawson was tuning a guitar when The Highlander made his way into Joe's. Joe looked up just to see him enter only to greet him with a huge grin on his face. "I'll be sonabitch."

"Heya Joe." Mac returned.

The former Watcher placed his instrument aside so he could get up to embrace his old friend.

"Aren't ya a sight fer sore eyes." Joe joked as he embraced Duncan and patted his pat.

Mac just smiled. It was always good to see Dawson. "How the hell have ya been?" Dawson asked.

"Don't you know the answer to that all ready?" Mac returned with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure that punk kid you have as a Watcher has kept you informed on me."

Joe laughed. "He's only doin' his job Mac. Actually, Methos let me in." he shook his head. "Ya know, I can 'member a time when I could tell ya what ya had fer breakfast 300 years ago."

"How are ya liking retirement?" Mac asked.

Joe shrugged. "Some days I can manage, others not so much." he sighed. "This place keeps me busy, and Le Blues Bar."

"I'm sure Tilly doesn't mind."

Joe chuckled. "Nah, she loves it." he shared.

"Where is she?" Mac wondered. "It's been awhile since I've seen her. I have a present for her."

"MacLeod, ya done 'nough." Joe tried. "The engagement ring, the wedding, everythin'." he paused. "Ya didn't hafta do any of it."

Mac understand that but it was the whole point of wanting to. Joe was more than a friend, he was family. He was the only father that he could take credit for. Dawson treated him as one of his own. It was the last he could do for him after all these years. It never felt nearly enough, especially the strings he pulled when he was Watcher. The list went on.

"She's in Paris." Joe gave. "I sent her away fer an early weekend, told her I'd catch up wit her. Al'though, knowin' that old gal, she's probably workin' her ass off, keeping Le Blues under control."

Mac laughed. "I'm going to tell her you called her old."

"Don't even dare." Joe warned him playfully.

The age thing always came into account between them since there was a gap there. When Tilly was younger, when they first started seeing each other, she was easily mistaken as his granddaughter. Now, it was daughter. The two got a kick proving everyone wrong, reminding them that they were together.

"I thought turning 30 was a headache," Dawson recalled. "Ya should see her with this whole 35 thing. It's not only drivin' her crazy, it's drivin' me insane."

"She'll get use it." Mac assured her.

"'Nough 'bout me though, what the hell is goin' on with ya?" Dawson asked. "Methos tells me ya got something serious goin' on with a girl named Sarah."

Mac smiled, nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Does she know?" Joe asked out of old habit. "Ya know, 'bout the whole Immortal thing?"

"Not yet." Mac answered.

"Ah, in due time I suppose." Joe figured. "I use to joke with Tills, sayin' it'd be much easier I was Immortal, an' I tell ya, those days when I ache all over, I wish I could, or help her more than jest standin' 'round to watch, but she says she doesn't mind. The way she looks at, she can grow old with me. 'Course, she did worry a halla lot when I was chasin' after yer pretty ass."

"The present," Mac pulled out a small box from his coat pocket. "It's for your anniversary, how long have you two been together now?"

"Ten years, can ya believe that?" Joe asked.

"I can."

To call Joe Dawson a decent man was an understatement. "Here," Duncan thrusted the present into Joe's general direction.

"Don't." he said. "Tilly wouldn't want me to take it. We've already talked 'bout it."

"Well, she's not here, is she?" Mac pointed out.

"Thanks, jest don't come beggin' to me when she goes after ya."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, speaking of numbers," Dawson said as he placed the box within reach so he could remember to grab it later. He made a mental note to payback The Highlander later, until then, he continued with this question: "How old is Methos? I mean, really?"

Joe explained that he actually gave him a number. This only caused Duncan to burst out laughing. "He didn't do that,"

"He did."

"You actually believed him?"

"It sounded 'bout accurate."

"Think about it Joe, Methos doesn't recall his first beheading, let alone his death. How on earth would he remember his age?"

Dawson cursed. "Dammit." he shook his head. "I have this little wager goin' on between myself and Tilly."

"Who won that argument?"

"Who do ya think?" Joe asked him. It was only for fun. Leave it to Tilly to have it right the first time. He only owed her ten bucks but it was the whole principle of the thing. Oh, he was never going to live this one down.

"Do ya want a beer?"

Mac took him up on that offer. It wasn't long before the two settled down like time hadn't dragged them apart. They sat down like old friends, over a beer and continued to reminiscence about old times while occasionally, Duncan shared some new ones.

**END. **


End file.
